CollabFics from reddit
by Darkneostar1
Summary: Series of collabfics from people on reddit. Thanks you guys!
1. A Field Trip

**Collabfic by Darren_Carrigan on reddit and me. Prompt issued by Meyri on reddit.**

**Features: White Rose(Smut)  
**

* * *

_Team RWBY is taking a ride on the school bus, and the ride just never seems to end._

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Ruby. No." Weiss rubbed her temples.

"Do you know when we'll be there?"

"Just, be quiet for a moment, okay? I'm trying to sleep!" Weiss turned up her music again and tried to stretch her legs as much as possible inside the cramped bus.

_Why did I have to sit next to this dunce?_

"Hey Weiss what cha listening to?" Ruby asked, disregarding what Weiss had said seconds before.

"Nothing," Weiss replied, getting more frustrated with the curious girl sitting next to her.

"Don't be silly, Weiss, I can hear sound coming from your headphones!" Ruby exclaimed. "And besides, you can't just listen to _nothing!_ That'd be boring!"

'If I tell you, will you let me have some peace and quiet?" she asked, getting a exuberant nod in response. "It's a song I wrote and sang called "Mirror Mirror"."

"Wow, can I listen?" Ruby asked hopefully, her face gleaming with excitement.

"No, I'm listening to it. You can have it when I'm finished." Weiss snapped with characteristic severity.

Ruby pouted as the Heiress took her music to the back of the bus with her.

Frustration mounting, Ruby vowed to 'borrow' the music player.

Ruby soon joined her friend in the back of the bus. Weiss was about to protest,, but was silenced by Ruby putting a finger on her lips, causing the heiress to blush.

"I'll stay quiet, as long as you let me sit next to you, and listen to your music later. Promise?" Ruby asked, getting a nod in response. "Come on then, let's get back up to our seats." Ruby said as she pulled the blushing heiress along.

"Sit in a seat and stay there!" their teacher, Professor Gooodwitch yelled back to them.

"Yes Professor" They droned.

Ruby did her best to stick to her promise, limiting herself to fidgeting. Weiss lay her head back on the headrest, shutting her eyes in bliss.

Ruby had to restrain giggles as Weiss silently mouthed along to her own singing, drawing a raised eyebrow from Jaune across the aisle.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"Weiss is singing to herself, and she'll let me listen to her song afterwards." she replied.

"Cool, can I listen as well?"

Before she could answer, Weiss flicked Ruby's hand, causing her to flinch. "Maybe later, I have to be quiet so Weiss can rest." Ruby said before returning to her fidgeting.

A pair of lilac eyes filled with mischief stared at Ruby over the seat in front. Framed by perfectly groomed blonde hair, Yang's smile was filled with malicious intent.

"So, trying to be quiet, sis?" She trilled innocently.

"Please no." Ruby begged before being assaulted by the tickle monster that was her sister.

"Pl-Please, I can't take it." she squirmed, causing the heiress to become annoyed.

"Ruby, what in the world are you do-" she started, but was cut off by a red blur grabbing her by the waist and turning her somehow in their extremely small space.

"Protect me Weiss." Ruby yelped as she held the heiress in front of her to stop her sister's tickle barrage, Weiss' back facing Yang.

Weiss bristled and prepared one of her trademark put downs, but instead found herself bursting into a fit of giggles.

Ruby was maneuvering her between Yang and herself - and her delicate fingers kept on tickling her one weak spot.

This continued for another minute, the sisters at a stalemate, while Weiss was gripping Ruby's shoulder's tightly in an attempt to straighten herself. It seemed the whole world stopped when they heard a moan escape Weiss' lips. It was only then that they noticed that Weiss was currently straddling Ruby, with Ruby's hand accidentally rubbing Weiss in her most sensitive spot. The heiress quickly became self-conscious, and sat back down. A quiet falling over the group.

"Yeah, couldn't resist." Ruby said quietly.

Even Yang blushed.

The rest of the students had grown used to the team's antics and had turned away when the tickling began, leaving RWBY to try and defuse the awkward situation.

Blake's head popped above her seat. Apparently she sensed the atmosphere; "WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. ?" She hissed at Yang.

"Uh- I dun goofed." Yang said, before looking down and returning to her seat."

Ruby and Weiss heard the silent reprimands Blake was giving Yang. "So..." Weiss said, unsure of how to continue.

"Does this mean we're still friends?" Ruby said cautiously.

"I think this means we need to talk." Weiss answered.

Blake, seemingly accepting Yang's apology opened her mouth, but Yang dragged her back into her seat giving Weiss and Ruby some measure of privacy.

The silence hung in the air, begging for someone to break it.

"So, for how long?" Weiss finally asked Ruby, who was still looking down.

"Ever since I met you." she mumbled.

"Explain." Weiss asked.

"I always thought you were cute, but after a while I started to want you. I thought my hand could quell the lust, but here I am proven wrong." Ruby said softly.

"Why?" Weiss asked. Thats all she could ask. The only word going through her head was 'Why', She had to hear it from Ruby's own lips.

"And why now of all times Ruby?" Was all she could follow up with in the silence. The atmosphere was almost toxic in its awkwardness.

"I saw Neptune flirting with you, and it made me mad. It made me angry. But most of all, it made me scared, scared that you would leave me for him. Even if you don't feel the same way about me as I do to you, I didn't want to lose you as a friend. That made my lust hunger more, and in a moment of weakness, I let myself be controlled by that lust, and I hurt and probably scar you." Ruby said softly as she started to cry. "I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore.

"Ruby..." Weiss breathed. She put an arm on her leader's shoulder; she leaned in as close as she could.

"I'm not going to stop being your friend, okay? But we have to talk about this... somewhere that isn't _here_!"

The urgency in her tone startled Ruby. She didn't understand, why couldn't they just talk here?

Ruby looked up at Weiss, her eyes still red from crying and saw Professor Goodwitch looking down on them. "Is everything fine here?" Goodwitch said softer than she would have upon seeing Ruby's crying face.

"Y-Yes, Weiss was just helping me with some emotions right now. We'll be fine." Ruby replied.

Goodwitch nodded in response. "Talk to me if you ever need anything okay?"

"Yes Professor, Thank you professor." Ruby parroted.

Glynda looked slightly offended, but retreated anyway.

"Ruby, I can't explain right now but certain people - my family for instance - aren't as _understanding_ as us. W-We need to seirously think about this." She whispered.

"Can I at least listen to the song?" Ruby asked holding back tears.

"Ok, here." Weiss said as she picked up her scroll and earphones, which had fallen due to the tumultuous turmoil and gave them to Ruby.

Ruby listened to Weiss' song, finally understanding why she always felt lonely. She though of how it would be to be her, a heiress, but have every aspect of your life controlled. She started to tear up again, understanding Weiss a little bit more now.

"You have a beautiful voice." Ruby said as she gave Weiss her stuff back before pulling her into a hug. "I promise, I'll never let you be alone again."

Weiss blushed but before they could reply - the bus screeched to a halt.

Glynda called for everyone's attention and took register. It was time for some field training and the students were all raring to go - except one half of team RWBY.

Everyone got out of the bus, and looked upon what they assumed to be a majestic view. they were on a cliff, overlooking a beach, with a jungle running along the perimeter of it. Professor Goodwitch said that their task was to get a grimm from the ocean, and a grimm from the forest back alive for capture. There would be two points to turn the grimm in. She said that they would be working with their partners, as she gave out a backpack of supplies for each pair.

Yang and Blake were already taking about a volleyball tournament and how best to hide form Glynda while they played.

Ruby had eyes only for the sea and she was transfixed with childlike wonder.

"Wow, it's so huge..." She said.

"You've seen the ocean before plenty of times Ruby." Weiss said gently.

"Yeah but not like this!" She squealed before pulling Weiss close to her for a photo Op.

Ruby grinned and quickly thumbed to the preview of the picture, already planning on hanging it in the dorm.

Weiss just playfully huffed and discussed plans for capturing a boarbatusk while Ruby faded out.

"We can swim afterwards right?" She asked, already imagining Weiss in swimwear.

"Ruby, please, at least try to keep your mind decent for the time being." Weiss lectured as she felt a blush come up her face. "Anyway, here's how we're going to capture a Borbatusk." Weiss said as she explained her plan to Ruby.

It had been at least two hours before they arrived back, with one bon-a-fide grimm captured. They were originally going for a borbatusk, but quickly changed it to a Grimmlock when Ruby accidentally sliced off its tail when swinging Crescent Rose around randomly. They were able to knock it out before it could fully awake, and had some help from some huntsman that were there to help them bring back any grimm they captured. Afterwards, they waited for the other teams to arrive back with their catch. Ruby decided that it would be a good time to talk to Weiss since there wasn't anyone around them.

"Hey Weiss." Ruby asked. "Do you want to talk about us?"

"Oh." Weiss was taken aback by Ruby's request to talk about them being together.

"Of course." Weiss stammered.

They fell into silence, Weiss wrestled with her feelings trying to turn them into coherent thoughts.

Ruby simply stared, not daring to breathe. Waiting for the verdict.

The sea, as impartial as ever broke the heavy silence as it crashed against the cliffs.

"I don't know. I'm not good with people. Even myself. I don't know if I have feelings for you, or anyone e for that matter. I never learned how to tell, I never learned how it feels." Weiss was tearing up, but doing her utmost to hide it.

Ruby noticing that Weiss was close to crying, pulled her into a tight embrace. She let Weiss cry into her shoulder, not caring that her blouse was becoming soaked from the heiress tears.

After a few minutes, the heiress finally pulled away, thankful that Ruby let her cry into her shoulder, hiding her face from the any prying eyes. "Thanks."

"No problem. If you don't know how you feel, or how to feel, don't worry. I'll be sure to do whatever I can to help you learn." Ruby comforted, cautiously intertwining her hand with the heiress.

Weiss snorted in her sobbing "You're such a dolt." she muttered, moving her head up to rest on Ruby's shoulder. "But sweet." A tearful and faint smile spread across her lips. All the physical exertion and emotional exertion combining to exhaust the small white haired girl.

Her eyes snapped open, the cold calculating glare of the Weiss she loved stared her down; "We are not done talking about this. I did not say Yes yet."

Ruby smiled, barely resisting the urge to stick out her tongue. "But you're considering it..." She trilled.

"Possibly." Weiss shut her eyes again as Ruby resisted the urge to laugh.

Soon the other pairs returned with their catches of the day. Some teams took a little longer than expected, so they decided to stay at a nearby hotel for the weekend. Professor Goodwitch said that anyone who misbehaves would not be able to participate in tomorrow's activites.

Since Team RWBY had already caught their grimm, they made plans for a day of fun and relaxation tomorrow. Yang and Blake were getting a volleyball match going with their sister Team, Team JNPR. Ruby and Weiss decided to go out and relax, spending time together, as friends, the heiress stated constantly, but always glanced at her partner whenever she did so, as if she was looking forward to becoming something more with her.

The two had been attracting glances from Yang throughout the night. A fact that Blake had noticed curiously. Yang had somehow managed to keep her mouth shut about yesterday, but Ruby was certain Yang wuld be going into 'big sister mode' soon.

That night Weiss changed in the hotel bathroom with the door bolted. The thud of the metal feeling like a slap in the face.

Her head told her it was nothing personal, just that Weiss now knew she had eyes for her - but her heart still ached from the loss of intimacy.

There were only two beds in their room, so when it was time to sleep, they had to choose who slept with who.

Yang being ever so protective, told Ruby that she should sleep with her. Blake silenced her with a jab form her elbow. "You have to let them work out their emotions. Let them spend the night together. I'm sure Ruby can restrain herself, She has been for a while now. Besides, this may be good for the two."

"But-But-" Yang started, but was silenced from a stern glare from Blake.

"No. No buts." Blake repeated.

"Weiss can I speak with you?" Blake asked, motioning for Weiss to follow her outside. Once outside, she turned to face the heiress. "I know how you feel about Ruby." Weiss was about to speak up, but was silenced with Blake holding her hand up. "You're not sure, and that's okay, but it is hurting Ruby. Share her bed, just so she knows you can trust her. Nothing more, just as friends if you wish, I'm sure she'll respect your wishes."

"But what if she tries something again." Weiss said unsure.

"Ruby has been holding herself back for almost a year and a half now, I'm sure she can hold herself back a little longer." Blake retorted.

"How did you know?" Weiss asked.

Blake only replied with a smirk and a finger pointing towards her cat ears.

"Fair enough." Weiss said as she walked back into the room with Blake.

Ruby finished getting into her pajamas, feeling a lot more pressure than she had in a long time. _"Relationship drama is apparently more stressful than hunting Grimm... yayyy teenagers!"_ She whispered bitterly.

Navigating discarded clothes and other Yang related messes, she skipped over to her bed and fell face first onto the mattress. It had been a very long day, as hard as it was to relax; at least some sleep would help relieve the pain of combat.

She felt an arm move the quilt to cover her, a small smile crept onto her cheeks as she leaned back and snuggled into Yang's bosom, as if she were having a nightmare at 8 years old again.

Weiss stiffened as Ruby snuggled against her, pale skin turning crimson from the blush decorating her face. She took a couple breaths and relaxed, finding that her mouth couldn't stop smiling.

She decided to let her body guide her, and a moment later her arms were around Ruby's waist and her head was nestled in the crook of her neck again.

Weiss swore she saw Blake smiling - the Faunus must only have been pretending to sleep. Either that or Yang was feeling as flirty as usual.

_"I will never understand them."_ Weiss thought sadly as she drifted off to sleep with Ruby in her arms.

Weiss awoke the next morning with feelings she had never felt before in her life. Warmth, safety, and most of all, happiness. She cracked an eyelid open, only to find blackness obscuring her view. She opened both eyes, now realizing that somehow during the night, Ruby was able to switch their positions, with Weiss snuggling into Ruby's chest. She immediately felt her cheeks heat up as she tried to move away slowly. Before she could though Ruby's arm's wrapped tighter around her, as if attempting to stop her from leaving. "No don't leave me. I'll miss you." Ruby mumbled sleepily as she tightened her embrace around the heiress, as if wanting to protect her from all that would do her harm.

Weiss cheeks felt like they were on fire now. _Is this what it feels like to be in love?_ she thought to herself as she snuggled closer to Ruby once again, enjoying the warmth her partner provided. _This isn't so bad._ she thought as she drifted back to sleep.

This time the silver eyes opened.

Ruby's first thoughts were sad, having woken up from a dream where she had defeated the evil king Grimmo and his army of beowolves. The princess had of course fell in love with her, as they were want to do to hot heroes like Ruby.

She lifted her arm and wiped sleep out of her eyes, feeling the urge to pick up where the dream left off. The same bitter tone form last night sprang forth; "But of course not, I'm in a bed with Yan..."

She looked over and saw the princess form her dream, white hair falling over Ruby's chest, snoring gently . Light seemed to be caught on the brilliance of her, in that moment Ruby felt a want that she had never felt before.

She no longer knew whether Weiss ravished her in a dream or in real life, but here she was in bed with her in a hotel room alone.

Ruby did not believe in signs or prophetic dreams; but a combination of lust,love and the fact that her teammates were nowhere to be found convinced her - as soon as Weiss woke up she was going for it.

She smiled as she recalled a line for her dream; **_"The princess will be mine Grimmo!"_**

An hour later, Weiss awoke to the feeling of someone rubbing circles against her back. She immediately stiffened up, before feeling the same warmth she felt the previous night wash over her.

"Ruby." she breathed out as she looked up to her red haired partner's gentle smiling face. Before she could speak about the things she was feeling, she felt Ruby's soft lips against hers. As soon as they touched, Ruby and Weiss felt a warmth blossom within their chests. Even though the kiss lasted for only a moment, Weiss and Ruby never wanted it to end, but the need to breathe overpowered their desires soon enough. They only broke apart for a second, before locking themselves together once more. Weiss felt her mouth open, while Ruby slipped her tongue inside, exploring her mouth. Weiss, unsure of what to do next, repeated Ruby's actions, sliding her tongue inside Ruby's mouth, enjoying the feeling. After a while, they broke apart, holding each other to enjoy each other's embrace.

The two stayed like that for an age, kissing each other when the urge struck and cuddling when it didn't. Their hands interlocked and they stared into eahc other's eyes.

Silver and Blue - Just like the ocean crashing against the cliffs, the two came together slowly and with fury. Weiss let her body guide her, and found herself straddling the younger girl, whilst Ruby's hands found themselves to Weiss' shoulders. She slowly slid off Weiss' nightshirt.

The heiress shivered under Ruby's hungry gaze - blushing profusely. She stuttered the beginning of an apology for her diminutive figure; but Ruby shushed her with a peck on the lips and drew her in close.

"Don't apologize to me Weiss,I wouldn't have you any other way." She whispered as she kissed the Heiress' neck.

Ruby slowly trailed her kisses down Weiss' body, unclipping Weiss bra, earning a shiver of pleasure and a moan for more. Ruby slowly moved her kisses, stopping right before Weiss' breasts. "Are you sure?" she asked, receiving her answer through a moan. Ruby started to tease the heiress' nipples, then her whole breast with her mouth while her left hand massaged Weiss' right breast. Ruby could tell how hungry she had become, craving Weiss for so long didn't help. She could feel her arousal start to soak the bed sheets, with Weiss' arousal soak her pajamas. She quickly, in one deft movement, flipped Weiss over, now hovering over her. She switched breasts, not wanting to leave Weiss' other breast without attention. By now, Weiss was practically moaning Ruby's name, music to her ears. Once she was finished, Ruby started to trail down Weiss stomach, hovering above Weiss' panties. Ruby gave one look of hunger to Weiss, receiving a nod in response. She stripped the only thing left keeping Weiss decent and went down to take her prize.

She kissed the insides of Weiss' thighs, stalling for time to appear calm. She had to be calm for Weiss - had to seem experienced. She tried to summon up fantasies and dreams to help her, but in the end all that her brain told her was that this was how it worked.

She tried to focus in on the moment, throwing caution to the wind. After all, wasn't that what got her this far?

She slid her tongue into Weiss, feeling her heat long before she tasted her. She worked her tongue up and down in a rhythm, blindly hoping that she was hitting the right spot.

The sounds Weiss made in that moment would stay with her forever, so she craned her neck to push deeper - rewarded with hands running through her hair and the heiress bucking against her mouth like a wild animal.

Ruby's eyes widened at the ferocity of Weiss, but the shock was replaced by bliss, as Weiss reached her first orgasm. The heiress collapsed in a heap of sweat and ecstasy - her breathing coming in short gasps.

All the false airs and graces had fallen away from her in that moment; Weiss was just as human as anyone else apparently.

Suddenly the door slammed open and her sister waved her finger like a sword - a defeated Blake lay semi-conscious against the hallway wall. A guardian of privacy clearly nothing compared to Yang's sisterly desire for gossip and lecturing.

"I knew it!" She declared to the two crimson clad girls.

Ruby was suddenly very conscious she had not yet wiped her face.

Weiss had yet to come down from cloud 9.

Blake dragged Yang away mid-tantrum.

Weiss stroked Ruby's ankle sending shivers of pleasure up her body. The heiress flipped Ruby onto her back, pure unadulterated lust scrawled across her face. She wiped some of her juice off Ruby's face and sampled it like the aristocrat she was.

After an ambivalent review, she grinned like a fox; "Now then, teach me how to do _that_." she demanded, the open door the furthest thing from her mind.


	2. Rooftop Conversation

**CollabFic by Jknight3135 and myself. Prompt provided by Jkinght3135.**

**Features White Rose(Romance, Friendship)**

* * *

Weiss is sitting out on one of Beacon's rooftops alone, the moon is high in the sky surrounded by stars as snow gently falls. She sighs into the quiet night.

"You're going to catch a cold if you wait out here without something to keep you warm." Ruby said, as she walked up besides the heiress. "Here." she said, draping her cloak over her partner as she sat down besides the heiress.

Weiss looked up in surprise but didn't remove the cloak, it was cold. "What about you? You'll be cold too, you dolt." Weiss said lightly scolding.

"I'll be fine. I'll just snuggle a little closer to you." Ruby replied, scooting closer to the heiress, getting a small yelp in response. She brought the cloak closer to them, making sure to keep out as much cold as they could. "So, why're you out here?"

Weiss blushed as Ruby snuggled into her. "Dolt"

"What were you doing out here all alone any way Weiss." Ruby asked with a small concerned smile.

"I'm just thinking about what'll happen to everyone we know after here. I'm sure Jaune and Pyrrha are going to stick together, Ren and Nora are already inseparable, with them going on another one of Nora's crazy adventures probably. Blake and Yang are going to travel Remnant, helping anyone they can. And you're already on your way to becoming a world renowned huntress." Weiss sighed sadly.

"And what about you?" Ruby asked.

"I guess I'll take over the company." Weiss sighed morosely.

Ruby looked to her friend concerned at her tone. "You don't want to?"

Weiss took a deep breath looking up to the stars. "No."

"Well then why do you have to? Winter is already being brought up to become the successor should you not want to." Ruby asked confused, before slapping her hand over her mouth, stopping herself from revealing any more secrets.

Weiss stared at her partner with shocked and confused eyes. "W-What?"

"W-what do you mean Winter is being raised to run the company? I'm the heir. Ruby?" Weiss assaulted her partner in confusion.

"Well..." Ruby chuckled nervously.

"Ruby. Explain. Now." Weiss said slowly and threateningly.

"I noticed at the end of our first year when we visited your dad that whenever he asked you about your future, you would always respond in a robotic sort of way. So I asked him if he wanted that for you, and he said no. But he felt like you were only saying it to make him proud. He said he didn't care what you did only as long as it makes you happy, so I told him my plan of making Winter the successor, and letting you do what you love. All while keeping it a secret from you." Ruby said quickly, not wanting to anger her "friend".

"Wait, you made the plan? Why?" Weiss asked confused.

"I well." Ruby fidgeted under Weiss's scrutiny. "I wanted you to be happy."

Tears began to blur Weiss's vision. "You dolt." Weiss jumped onto Ruby tackling her over in a hug as she began to cry.

After a while, the heiress composed herself. "Thank you Ruby. That was quite selfish of you though." she added in with a smirk.

"I guess it was, not wanting you to leave me." Ruby mumbled with a blush.

"Oh, and why don't you want me to leave you?" Weiss continued, teasing her partner.

Ruby responded seriously to the ex-heiress's teasing. "Because that's my worst nightmare."

Weiss stopped taken aback. "I'll never leave you." Weiss snuggled up against Ruby. "Because leaving you is _my _worst nightmare."


	3. Snowball Fight!

**CollabFic by irishninjawolf, Namejawa, Meyri, and myself. Prompt provided for by Meyri.**

**Features: Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Sun, and Neptune.(Action, Friendship)**

* * *

Jaune quickly glanced around him, but he didn't see anything suspicious. He raised his arm and took careful aim at the defenseless hooded girl.

Before he could even throw his snowball, two icy projectiles hit him in the face and back. Jaune let out a strangely high-pitched scream and quickly stepped back behind a tree for cover.

He sighed and turned back around to complain to Nora about his bad luck, when she pelted him with a snowball as well.

"Never trust anyone in a Free-For-All!"

"Why you- I'll make you pay for that Nor-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his threat due to a snowball in the face, compliments of one Yang Xiao Long.

"Don't get distracted Vomit Boy." she called out before slinging another snowball.

"Why does everyone keep ganging up on me?" Jaune shouted at nobody in particular.

To his surprise, his prayers were answered this time. Before Yang could unleash one of her snowball barrages, a chunk of snow hit her square in the face, knocking her over.

"You're an easy target," Pyrrha said as she settled down next to him.

"Why am i the easy target, Pyrrha, why can't..."

Jaune was cut off by Pyrrha lobbing a massive snowball into his face at point blank range.

"I'm sorry"

She then leaped off the hill towards a major battle that was brewing at it's base.

Blake and Yang had called for an alliance. They had barricaded themselves behind a snow drift, lobbing snowballs to anyone who had dared approach. Ruby, on the other hand, was attempting to convince Weiss to join them.

"Come on Weiss. You can take any frustration out on anyone we know in a fun way, instead of yelling at them."

"I'm not joining your ridiculous free-for-all"

"You joined in the food fight"

"That was different"

Pyrrha tore past them, letting off a few shots at Ruby for good measure. She could see Sun, Neptune and Ren trying to get the drop on Yang and Blake's defensive perimeter. If she could get there during the battle, she smiled to herself, it would be a snowbath.

Once the three boys were close enough, they let loose their flurry. Blake and Yang scattered from their position, right into Pyrrha's already pulled back arm. "Sorry!" she said as she let her projectile let fly, right into Blake's face.

Blake, startled by the unseen projectile, leaped into Yang, who was knocked off balance into a huge tree, dislodging a mass of snow, and a surprised, and until recently stealthy, Nora, onto Sun, Neptune and Ren.

"And you people seriously wonder why I don't take part in these ridiculous carry-ons in the first place... Honestly..." was all Weiss could mutter as she shook her head in defeat at the large pile of snow, scarves and miscellaneous limb, completely unaware of the approaching threat of a certain emboldened Arc bearing a hastily formed snowball.

"Now will you leave me alo-" Weiss said before being cut off by a snowball to her chest.

"Ha, got you good, didn't I Snow Angel?" Jaune proclaimed proudly.

Weiss slowly rose to her feet, a vein on her head bulging, almost like when you see an anime character angry.

Jaune backed away slowly, as the cold day became icy.

Weiss glared cooly at Jaune, before raising her arms, summoning glyphs that lifted most of the snow from the area (including the pile of defeat) before repositioning them over Jaune's head.

"Oh dear god."

"I'll be sure to give you a good epitaph." Ruby called out as Weiss let the mountain of snow and bodies bury a trembling Jaune Arc underneath.

"Jaune. You remember our last session on the roof when I explained to you about picking your battles appropriately..." Pyrrha teased lightly, enjoying the 'mothering' role while still finding amusement in chipping Jaune free of the literal tomb of ice Weiss had buried him in, with the help of Milo.

"Yeah, I'm all of a sudden starting to see how that might be useful _outside_ of combat.." Jaune mumbled dejectedly, as he watched the now calmed combatants head back inside.  
Blake still holding close to Yang; mostly to warm up using the lightly-dressed girl's natural heat, and partly out of mourning for their embarrassing defeat minutes earlier.

As the day's sun started to set, the group huddled around a fireplace in one of Beacon's rooms living rooms, with each pair snuggled closer to their respective other. Ruby holding Weiss, Yang holding Blake, Jaune holding Pyrrha, Ren holding Nora, and Sun and Neptune leaning against each other's back for warmth

"We should do this again some time." Sun spoke up, getting a collective murmur of agreements.


	4. Voodoo Dolls

**CollabFic by Namejawa and myself. Prompt ptovided by The_Draigg.**

**Features: White Rose(Smut)**

* * *

_Blake and Yang buy voodoo dolls of Weiss and Ruby from the mysterious store that wasn't there yesterday._

The bell attached to the store door rung as it swung open. Yang and Blake walked out, their purchases in hand. It struck the both of them as odd that there was a store where there was an empty lot yesterday in Vale City, but what struck them even more was that there were two perfect little dolls of Ruby and Weiss on display at the counter. But, they couldn't pass up an offer that good. They might make for a nice gift, after all.

As they boarded the bus back to Beacon, Yang began to talk about the weird clerk at the shop. "I mean, what kind of name is Lucius Cypher anyway? That guy was creeping me out the entire time we were in there," the blonde complained.

"Meh. I've heard weirder. But, I have to agree, that place was odd," replied Blake. She had no clue why, but she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck raise when she was in the store.

Sighing, Yang looked at the contents of the bag. "Well, at least these are kinda cool, I guess. But, did someone license our team without us knowing?" she mused. Blake simply gave a shrug of indifference.

After about another half-hour in silence, Blake and Yang finally arrived back at Beacon, ready to show Weiss and Ruby the neat stuff they found.

"Hey you guys, look at what we found!" Yang exclaimed as she bounded towards the couple currently staring at a computer screen. "Voodoo dolls." she said ominously.

Ruby and Weiss stopped writing on CollabFic, and examined the two dolls.

"How come they look like us?" pondered Ruby.

"That's why we bought them."

"Why would you buy a Voodoo doll of me and Weiss?"

"Well..." started Yang. "...I always heard of how you can control people if you have a voodoo doll in their likeness." she smirked. "Let's see if it works!" she exclaimed, making the dolls do more and more lewd things to each other.

"Seriously Yang, how old are you?" scorned Weiss, who was definitely not starting to look at Ruby, and certainly wasn't blushing.

Ruby suddenly turned away from Yang.

Ruby attempted to casually close the window that was open to the fanfic Weiss and herself were writing together.

Before she got a chance though, Blake snatched the mouse away from her, and started to read. "Seems the dolls do have power." she smirked as she showed the work-in-progress fanfic to her partner.

Yang's eyes widened as she read on about how Weiss and her sister had started dating. She took the mouse from Blake and opened up a completed fanfic written by Ruby called, "Fantasies."

"No wait, stop!" yelped Ruby, putting herself in between Yang and the computer.

Yang raised the Ruby doll and whispered to it.

Immediately Ruby turned around, opened the file, and began to read.

Ruby and Weiss had been dating for quite a while. They'd gone on many dates, and made out many times, but the heiress always seemed scared to go all the way, much to the chagrin of her red-headed partner. But today's date was going to be different, after the dinner, Ruby was going to make sure that Weiss feels as comfortable as she could be tonight, the night where they both lose their virginity.

Weiss covered up her face as Ruby read the revealing fiction. Blake held her back so she couldn't interfere, while Yang stood next to Ruby, smiling evilly."Go on."

Ruby and Weiss returned to their dorm after dinner. Ever since winning the Vytal Festival Tournament, they got first dibs on which dorm to choose. Ruby and Weiss stayed together in their new dorm, while Blake and Yang moved to another dorm across the hall. While Ruby was opening the door, Blake peeked her head out to ask how the date went.

"It's going great," Weiss said. "Tonight, imma get me some of the Rubooty." Weiss giggled to herself.

"Though you weren't ready for that." Blake smirked.

"Ruby went out of her way to make this a great night. Least I can do is finish it off with a "bang"." Weiss giggled to herself once again, before being led into their dorm by Ruby.

Yang grinned as Ruby's writing's became smutter and smutter.

Weiss now just stood still, her face red, and she was looking at Ruby oddly. Blake had started filming Ruby, in order to get a record of this for... research purposes.

Ruby continued to read unabated.

As soon as the door closed, Ruby pulled Weiss onto their bed. They began to kiss furiously, their bodies heating up, only breaking to breathe. Soon enough, Ruby felt her core become heated. She started to trace her kisses down her lover, getting a yelp in response every time she went over a sensitive part of the heiress' flawless began to undress the heiress, slowly pulling off her jacket and shirt, revealing a white bra with snowflake patterns etched over it.

"Cute." Ruby smirked as she undid the clasp keeping the heiress' small breasts from the exposed air.

Ruby removed Weiss's undergarments, and Weiss began on her, quickly stripping her small body. Both naked, their limbs twisted around each other and they began to...

Taking advantage of Blake's moment of distraction, Weiss had gotten away from Blake and had taken the doll from Yang.

"Stop Ruby, Stop, Stop, STOP!"

Ruby continued to read, only stopping once the heiress shook her. "Wha-What?"Ruby asked confused, before noticing that Weiss had the dolls in her hands. "Oh..." Ruby said quietly, before shrinking down in embarrassment.

"Seems she was reading of her own free will." Yang said awkwardly.

Weiss was now in possesion of the Ruby Voodoo doll. However, Yang still held the Weiss doll. she raised the doll to her head, like a phone.

"Weiss, give me the doll, now"

Weiss tried to resist, but it was no use, and now, Yang once again had both doll, and thus, Ruby and Weiss, in her power."Well, I was quite enjoying that little read, but both know that words can only convey so much." she looked at the two dolls in her hands, then back to Ruby's laptop. "So, I think it's time we had a little re-enactment."

Yang began to make Ruby and Weiss act out the scene. They just arrived at the part where Ruby was currently stripping Weiss.

"Maybe we should let them have some privacy?" Blake cautioned.

"Maybe, but I still want to make them act it out."

With that, Blake had Ruby's fanfic opened on her scroll, and they stepped out of the room.

"Ruby..." Weiss panted as she felt Ruby start to stimulate her, ever movement causing shivers of pleasure to run up and down her body.

"I'm sorry Weiss, if you didn't want to do this yet." Ruby said as she went down on Weiss.

"Perhaps we can work out an escape plan." suggested Ruby, as her head bobbed down to Weiss legs.

"And how do you suggest we do thaAAAAAEE!" Weiss replied as she felt Ruby's tongue started moving up and down her thighs.

"They... have... total... hmm... control... what ...can ...we ... do?"

"I'm thinking..." replied Ruby during a brief pause.

Ruby used her tongue to enter Weiss' core. She felt a shudder run through the heiress every time her tongue moved deeper and deeper into her girlfriend. She brought her fingers towards Weiss and started to thrust her hand in and out, causing Weiss to moan in ecstasy.

Weiss's pleasure only grew as Ruby used her fingers as well as her deft tongue. Soon, all thoughts of escape left her mind as the next part if the story began.

Ruby climbed on top of Weiss and turned around, so her head was positioned between Ruby's legs. Weiss lifted her head up and entered the virgin girl.

Both girls started to pleasure the other, both moaning into the other's core as they felt themselves reach closer and closer to bliss.

Weiss was the first to go, her legs tightened around Ruby's face as she screamed, her climax flowed through her and out, into Ruby's eagerly awaiting mouth. Ruby lapped up everything, not letting one bit go to waste. Drunk on Weiss nectar, Ruby lost herself, and came, surprising the heiress, who was still riding the aftershock of her climax. Ruby's juices flowed into the heiress mouth, which were quickly swallowed as she tasted her lover's juices.

"So, according to Ruby's story, after that they will rest before..."

Blake squinted at the screen, to make sure she had read it correctly, before showing it to Yang.

"Wow, does Ruby even own one?"

"I don't think we even got 5 between us."

They heard a scream from the room behind them.

"Don't worry Blake, Ruby will just have to improvise."

"Wait, Yang where are the dolls?" Blake asked confused.

"Huh?" Yang replied.

"The voodoo dolls." Blake repeated.

"Oh, I stopped using them after we left the room. Everything that had happened after was all Ruby and Weiss' doing." Yang smirked, which quickly faded after hearing her stomach grumble. "Wanna go get some food? I think we already know what'll happen." Yang said, gesturing to Ruby's story.

"Hey, Weiss, i just thought of something, Yang left our dolls on the desk, if we can get to them, we can stop this ourselves"

Weiss struggled to speak, and could just get the words out between breaths.

" ... you... should... take... the.. chair leg out... FIRST!" screamed Weiss.

Ruby attempted to slow the pace of the chair leg, but her body was not responding, still under the influence of Yang's cruel curse.

"I-I can't. My body's not responding. You're going to need to get it." Ruby stated as her hand kept moving on its own, thrusting the chair leg deeper, harder, and faster into her favorite heiress.

Weiss struggled towards the desk, her body and senses rebelling, telling her to return back to Ruby for more painful yet pleasurable times.

After what felt like ages, she was finally able to reach the dolls, telling Ruby's doll to stop. Ruby didn't stop though, she kept on pleasuring Weiss. "R-Ruby s-stop. You're doing that on your ow-aaahhh" Weiss yelled as she came once again.

Ruby crawled on top of Weiss placing a kiss on her girlfriend. "Sorry, I was having too much fun." Ruby sighed, giving Weiss small kisses of affection. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Well," Weiss started. "if there were voodoo dolls of us, then there must be voodoo dolls of them." Weiss said giving a playful smirk.

"Good idea. What should we do with ours?" Ruby asked.

"I'll take care of them." Weiss said as she got to her feet, barely able to support herself. She put them away in her personal safe, just for safekeeping. _Or maybe to have myself a little fun with Ruby later._ she thought to herself. "Now then, let's go find those dolls."


	5. A Field Trip Part 2

Weiss and Ruby had just finished making love, a first time for the both of them. They were currently resting in their hotel room, cuddling with each other.

"Well that was something." Weiss breathed out as she snuggled closer into the crook of Ruby's neck.

"We should do something together as a couple. Go for a walk or something tomorrow." Ruby suggested.

"I'd like that." Weiss replied as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Two floors away Blake had not stopped blushing furiously since she had dragged Yang into the cafeteria. Since the rest of the students had left, her Faunus ears had picked up every detail of the lover's morning.

Yang was her usual subtle self; "Tell me, Tell me, did she seduce my baby sister! You better not hide this form me! Blake! Blake! Blake! C'mooonnnnn!"

Blake had heard every moment; every bashful question - every reassurance, every heartfelt confession. It was all forever saved in her mind.

Her emotions were in flux; frustration with Yang's badgering, joy at the two getting together, guilt for having eavessdropped on them and finally arousal.

So many memories came flooding back as she accidentally listened in. A bashful Yang asking if it was okay for her to nibble this, to scratch here to kiss there.

The sisters were worryingly similar. But then the guilt would come back, she was getting turned on by her girlfriend's sister.

When did life become so weird?

"Um... no, Ruby was the one who seduced Weiss..." Blake replied, trying to hide her blush.

Yang, relaxing at the knowledge that it was her little sis starting it and not the other way around, sighed. Then it struck her, Blake could listen to everything their other teammates were doing.

"Nope, You're coming with me." Yang commanded as she dragged Blake towards the exit leading to the beach.

"W-What?" Blake exclaimed.

"You're not listening to my sister do-the-do with Weiss anymore." Yang replied. "We're going to set up our volleyball tournament."

_At least I can get my mind off of those two now._ Blake thought in her head, happy that she didn't have to listen to her leader making the heiress moan any longer.

"So I'm thinking we set up a 2v2 bracket system pitting the best future hunters and huntresses against the best past hunters and huntresses for glory and bragging rights!" Yang said, producing a detailed list of attendees; preferred playing styles, potential bracket layouts and most importantly - breast size.

"You're a pervert." Blake deadpanned.

"Don't worry dear, once you go cat-" Yang said,

"Finish that sentence and I tell you what Ruby's orgasm sounds like."

The colour drained form Yang's face as Blake smiled smugly. "Now how do we get Glynda and Ozpin to agree? Ooblek and Peach will certainly be in, but I don't know about the chances of Ozpin dropping that cane." Blake mused it her thumb in thought, immersing herself in the enigma that was Yang's tournament.

Without knowing, Glynda was looking over their shoulder, reading the names of the competitors.

"If I'm joining, I want to go against Peach." Glynda announced, causing both girl's to spin around in terror.

"Gah! Don't sneak up on us like that." Blake exclaimed.

"Done, although your guy's match will be a 1v1, sound good?" Yang replied.

"Fine with me." Glynda replied as she stared daggers at her rival Peach, a younger teacher whose bust could match hers.

"Glynda, getting excited for the tournament I see." Ozpin called from behind them, causing them to face him.

"Will you be participating, sir?" Blake asked.

"No, no. I'm much too old for-" he started, before being interrupted by a joyous laughter from behind him, causing him to shatter his mug.

"Ozpin, are you thinking of joining in as well, old friend? I thought you may have gotten too old for such frivolous things." Port guffawed as he walked over to them. "Place me down against Bartholomew, young ladies, I have a small rivalry against him."

They looked between Port and Ozpin, whose veins were bulging. "Place me on Bartholomew's team. I need to teach this one a lesson." he smirked evilly.

"I will take James then." Port announced, walking up to his new partner, explaining their little game.

"Soooo... Oobleck and Ozpin vs. Port and Ironwood then?" Yang wrote down.

"So we have our staff teams. What about the students?" Blake asked.

Yang had already dashed off, whilst the men all argued and boasted. Glynda used the opportunity to slide next to Blake on the boulders they had claimed as a makeshift bench.

"I understand you share my succinct disposition so I will be blunt. Ruby and Weiss seemed very upset on the bus journey here. Are they okay?" She asked, concern dripping form her voice.

Blake smiled, she always knew Glynda cared more than she showed - but it was nice to see her suspicions were well founded.

"Yes, they had a big fight yesterday. But they uh... settled their differences." Blake needed to find out how Yang lied so smoothly, improvisation was not her forte.

"I see. Would that be why they are not out enjoying the beach? They seemed very excited about the prospect of swimming." Glynda probed expertly.

Blake panicked, she had not fabricated a corroborating statement! Such an embarrassing mistake. "I've not seen them. I wouldn't know." She struggled to keep a straight face.

_Well I technically haven't *_seen** them... so that's true.*

"I'll go check on them." Glynda decided with a nod.

Blake leapt to her feet first; "No!"

Glynda raised her eyebrow. "No, let me... I've been playing peacekeeper adding anyone else to their argument would only serve to exasperate."

The little voice that sounded like Yang in her head made a 'masturbate' pun.

"The situation."

"Very well. Go. I'll look after the tournament documents." Glynda relented as Blake scurried to the hotel, ignorant of how masterfully Glynda played her.

Blake was running towards the hotel they were staying at. Thankfully, once she entered, she heard no sounds from the upstairs. She entered the elevator, clicking for their floor number. She waited patiently, the quietness of the ride up let her thoughts wander. _What happens if they're still doing it when I walk in? I hope they aren't. I'd rather not see those two naked in bed. I need something to take my mind off of them Where's the music in this elevator? Don't they usually have them in elevators?_ Blake lost in her thought, didn't notice the elevator door close until she was met with Pyrrha looking at her.

"Hello." she said shyly to Blake.

Blake's eyes focused on her, seeing Pyrrha in a skimpy looking bikini. Both girls started to blush furiously. "Sorry!" Blake called back as she tore through he hallway, towards their room. She entered without looking back. _At least Ruby remembered to close the door before she and Weiss went at it once again._

"Wait, oh shit!" she exclaimed as the musky smell of sex assaulted her nostrils. She turned around, expecting to find a naked couple in bed fucking each other's brains out. Instead, she found a sleeping Weiss, cradled in Ruby's arms, both covered by the blankets. Ruby was still awake, with a confused look on her face.

"What's up?" she mouthed to Blake.

"Nothing, just making sure you two were fine." she replied. She was met with Ruby's confused stare only deepening. "I-I mean, you two should get out for some sun." Blake formulated quickly.

Ruby, seemingly accepting the answer, woke up Weiss.

"Come on, let's go out for some fun." Ruby cooed. Weiss only nodded her head, trying to get up. Ruby quickly pushed her back down. "Err- Blake's right behind you." Ruby advised.

Blake heard a sound of surprise come from the heiress, before she quickly ducked back down, into the safety of Ruby's bust. "Imma get going." Blake announced as she walked out of the room, to go back to the beach.

She noticed that Glynda was not where she left - instead the professor was wearing something that was sure to distract her opponents in the tournament. A brilliant cobalt bikini was drawing almost as many stares as Yang...

Which considering Yang was too young for most of the stares was slightly creepy. The blonde was twining her hair around her fingers as she talked to a group of exchange students.

Blake was yet again unsurprised at Yang's acting, but she could hardly be expected not to be irritated at her girlfriend's fake flirting.

A text on her scroll, thrummed and Blake noticed a video message had been left when she was checking on Ruby and Weiss.

She opened it up and Yang stood - naked as the day she was born; her grin the only thing covering any part of her.

She was dirty talking, telling her 'kitty cat' how she missed her attentions.

She slid a finger down the small patch of hair she kept above her pussy while another hand caressed her breast.

Yang was never very patient; and it showed in the speed which her masturbation escalated.

Soon Yang was bending over, giving Blake a close up view of her Girlfriend.

Blake had stood frozen to the spot overrun by hormones for nearly 13 minutes when Ruby appeared and looked over her shoulder with innocent curiosity.

Blake only noticed someone was watching when she saw they were blocking the sun form shining onto the screen, she turned around to make an excuse whilst also chastising the spy.

Only to see the scarred and horrified face of Ruby Rose.

"I swear that accidental voyeurism must be genetic." Blake muttered as she tried to snap Ruby back to reality to no avail.

Weiss, also gave a quick glance at what Blake was watching, before seeing a mane of blonde hair. She wisely chose to not look any further. Her lover though, was not as lucky. She noticed that Ruby was standing still, her face distorted in horror. She saw Blake attempt to help her, but was met with nothing. She quickly whispered something in Ruby's ear, running away as she did.

Upon hearing Weiss' offer of favors, cookies, and strawberries at the same time, Ruby immediately locked onto her heiress. She dashed past a surprised Blake, crushing Weiss in a massive embrace. "Caught you, now all we need is to find the maid outfit." Ruby whispered into the heiress' ear, causing her to blush.

"Looks like they've made up." Glynda stated with a smirk as she walked up next to Blake. "They're cute together."

"You know?" Blake asked, flabbergasted.

"Of course." she shrugged. "Ozpin's pairings always come to fruition."

Blake took a moment to process what she had just heard. "Wait what?"

"Nevermind, come now, the games are starting. I have a chance to murder-er-I mean play against my neme-riva-friend, Peach." she said through gritted teeth. Blake could only watch as she saw Glynda enter the court. She swear, she could feel malicious intent reverberating off of her.

The tension in the beach was - entirely absent. Glynda limbered up, stretching every muscle in her arms and legs while glaring daggers through Professor Peach. The deputy head mistress was oblivious to the appreciative looks she drew, her mind settled on one goal; Dominaiton!

Glynda was paired with a very enthusiastic Port, who was busy regaling a gaggle of onlookers with tall tales. Every one of the multitude of scars decorating his frighteningly muscled visage had a tale and Port was never one to miss a chance to tell them.

Professor Peach and her partner Doctor Lavender were both finishing off ice cream cones while they studied the tournament bracket. The girl seemed to brighten up as they saw their opponents.

Peach was a master of weapon maintenance, dust use, herbalism and engineering. The woman was only 20 years old and had come to Beacon to manage the stores by request, even teaching some basic dust safety courses for those falling behind.

Professor Peach idolized Glynda Goodwitch; to the point where she had resolved to emulate her air of professionalism, dignity and grace. Peach had not yet mastered this, but she had managed to mirror the older woman's fashion sense to a tee.

"Glynda, we're matched up in the first round how awesome is that!?" She squealed, waving furiously over the net.

"Yes quite the coincidence Cerise; I look forward to teaching you a lesson, as always." Glynda kept her face passive as the two men made their way to the court.

Peach smiled right back; "You always do, but I'll get you sooner or later!"

Glynda's insides burned - the woman's child like naivety must be destroyed! "Port, we are winning this game flawlessly! No mercy!" She gestured with her hand imperiously, missing her crop.

"Let's rock and roll Lavender!" Peach replied with a grin.

Blake had donned a black and white t shirt over her bikini, when she cleared her throat, she startled every player out of their rivalry. "Who serves first?"

"We'll let Glynda go first." Peach called out happily, only angering the blonde tsundere further.

Glynda served the ball, making sure it was aimed straight towards her enemy. Peach returned the serve with a happy glee. The ball bounced back and forth, continuing on and off, no one gaining an edge. Glynda saw an opening. Peach had returned the ball slightly too high.

"Port, set!" Glynda called out. Port nodded, diving towards the ball, setting it up for a spike. Glynda jumped over Port, spiking the ball towards the floor. She landed with a smirk and closed eyes, believing she had won the point, not noticing Lavender in the corner of her eyes.

He had placed his hand in front of the ball just before she had time to spike it, blocking the shot. It bounced off of his hand, landing with a deafening thud in the sand at Glynda's feet, horror creeping up her vision.

"Point to Peach and Lavender." Blake called out.

Glynda lost it at that point. Her plays became sloppy, rage clouding her mind, only wanting to obliterate Peach. Her mistakes caused them to lose the game. She stormed off towards the ocean, hoping to find something to let off a little steam in there.

Next was the men's staff game. Port had just finished with his warm-up game, patiently awaiting his teammate and their opponents. Ozpin and Oobleck arrived together on the court. Ironwood was what many imagined, slightly aging, but still built, wearing navy blue trunks. Oobleck on the other hand, arrived still fully dressed.

"Feeling a little intimidated partner?" Port called out to his partner/rival.

Oobleck only smirked. he placed his glasses on a nearby bench, before flexing. Everyone, except Port, watch in awe as they saw muscles bulge underneath Oobleck's shirt. With a shout, his whole entire shirt and pants exploded off of his body, revealing a hulking mass of muscles, rivaling Port, and a green speedo.

"What about you?" Oobleck retorted. Banter was exchanged between the two as Ozpin walked onto the court. He was sporting swimming trunks, forest green as his usual outfits. He had a calm look to his face, few knowing the true anger that raged behind them whenever he was called old by someone.

They took their sides, Port and Ironwood vs. Oobleck and Ozpin. both teams looking to prove who was the superior alpha.

Port and Ironwood flexed as the banter continued, each of them enjoying the attention of the ladies in attendance. Between the four competitors there was 100 years in grimm hunting; but it was amazing how immature old men could be.

Yang sported a black and white bikini that covered her about as much as her grin did. "Gentlemen, to the centre!" she cried as the crowd mumbled in excitement.

The teachers in attendance pointedly looked the other way as bets were placed at Valkyrie's bookmakers. Though Glynda and Lavender were spotted investing their paychecks.

"I want a good clean game; no weapons, no punching, no spikes below the belt. Aura use is both allowed and encouraged, feel free to throw in semblances too." She smiled sweetly and tossed the ball to Ozpin to serve.

She looked back over her shoulder with a whistle between her lips; "Oh and remember that everyone is watching. Wouldn't want them to think you're all old fogeys." She sang with mischief all over her face.

Ozpin frowned, detecting the obvious bait, but it had already struck the others' nerves.

Bart reacted as calm and reserved as always; "I am not old! I am only thirty years old and I am a doctor!" He snatched the ball and served, putting a little extra _oomph_ into it by way of aura.

Yang and Nora high-fived and began to count the takings while Blake and Weiss shook their heads in sync. The plan had gone off perfectly.

A flurry of red petals signlled the arrival of Ruby and the popcorn. The stands erupted in cheers as the teacher grudge match of the century got underway.

With their pride on the line, neither team held back punches. All involved flared their auras, adding devastating strength behind each hit. They traded off points, neither teams gaining the upper hand.

After many struggles, they were in the middle of their last set, with this last point deciding the victor of the game. Port served the ball with precision accuracy. The ball launched itself towards an awaiting Oobleck at inhuman speeds. At an even more impossible speed, he bounced the ball back. Ironwood was up next. jumping in the air, to spike the ball. Ozpin, jumping to meet him, flared his aura, blinding him temporarily. Unfortunately, Ironwood's hand was already in motion, however, due to his blindness, he hit the ball directly into Ozpin's face, causing the ball to go straight up.

"MINE!" Port and Oobleck yelled out as they sprinted towards the center. Jumping over their stunned teammates, the ball falling directly in between the two. Their hands collided with the ball at the same time, causing a ear-shattering boom, destroying the ball in the process. When they landed, both teams started to announce that they should've won as they heard Yang call for another round. After extensive research, it was concluded that the ball had been obliterated, with nothing left behind. Both teams begrudgingly accepted the decision of a tie, neither happy or unhappy about the decision.

Everyone decided that it would be a good idea to resume the tournament tomorrow, considering the destruction the staff's games created for the beach and court. So everyone decided to do something else for the rest of the day.

* * *

Glynda nursed a stiff drink and some wounded pride at the hotel bar. She certainly wasn't one to drink on duty on any regular day - but today wasn't any regular day.

She had lost to that upstart bimbo in front of everyone from the academy, even after 'doctoring' the tournament bracket to pit them against one another. Her finger traced the glass lazily, shutting her eyes to drown out the criticism she was internally throwing at herself.

"Hey Gly- I mean Professor Goodwitch." Peach trilled. "May I?" She asked.

Glynda forced a smile; "Of course, may I buy you a drink?"

"No, as you always say; one must be able to support themselves." Peach rebuked politely, nodding. She pulled up a bar stool and ordered a small glass of Mistral White.

Glynda noticed she had changed out of her swimwear, wearing a professional shirt and long skirt. Her youth radiated out of her smile, despite the middle aged hairstyle she always opted for.

Peach was the first to break the awkward silence; "It's nice to be able to sneak away from the students. I can't remember the last time I had a drink with a friend."

"Yes, with friends..." Glynda hissed quietly.

"What was that?" Peach asked.

"Nothing." Glynda covered up.

"Well, as I was saying, I really enjoy spending time with you. It's great to have someone to look up to. I never had a role model when I was a child. when I decided to become a huntress, and I saw you as what I wanted to be like, I changed to better myself like you." Peach reminisced.

Glynda stared at Peach's face looking for any hint of sarcasm or malice, but her eyes widened when she found none; "You actually look up to me?"

Peach 'mhmmd' through a sip of wine, giving the bartender doe eyes as she did so; "Why wouldn't I look up to the most powerful woman in Remnant?"

Glynda tried to keep the scowl from her face, typical - another one who only feared the huntress. "Of course."

"Then I got to work with you and realised how important you are to this school. I mean it's not like _Ozpin_ could actually the place?"

The two shared a loud giggle, a very sunburnt Nora passed by the bar, smelling of inferno brand whiskey and being carried by Ren. Four pairs of eyes met each other - Both caught in a compromising situation.

"Itsh the fuzz Ren!" Nora slurred. "Cheeeeezeee It!" She giggled.

The professors both stared and anyone else but Ren would have fled from the two ice cold glares. "We will be going to our room professors. Please enjoy your evening." He nodded politely and left.

Both teachers wondered if they had somehow been blackmailed but Peach broke the silence, "Wow that kid has balls - I would have wet myself at his age if I got caught hitting the bottle."

"I'm more impressed at your glare, you've been practicing." Glynda said nudging Peach. A little wine spilled onto the bar but the teachers shared a loud laugh.

"Well I learned from the best, nobody knows discipline like Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh you have no _idea_ Cerise. Maybe I could show you a few tricks sometime." Glynda grinned at the younger woman's blush as the bartender took their order.

"She could try them out tonight with you, eh Fabio?" She winked at the bartender causing Peach's cheeks to burn red and Glynda to double over in laughter.

Glynda herself was shocked at her humour, _Jeez I'm making dirty jokes? It's Ozpin's birthday all over again. I need to eat before drinking..._

Three rounds later when the rest of the staff decided to wet their beaks, the found themselves greeted to two very drunk professors.

"Is that Glynda and Cerise at the bar?" Lavender asked Ozpin as they saw the two drunk teachers conversing.

"I'd rather not know. I remember how Glynda is whenever she'd drunk." Ozpin remarked, shuddering at the memory.

"Heeeyy Ozzie, get over here." Glynda called over, clearly inebriated.

"Dust help us." Lavender mumbled as they were approached by the two.

"Hey Laaav," Cerise slurred. "Guess, what, I finally got noticed by Glynda-Senpai." she giggled.

"Yes, and she need to be taught how to be a true professional huntress, so I am taking her up with me to "test" her..." Glynda finished seductively. "You guys should come judge as well." she added with a wink.

"It's just like my birthday all over again..." Ozpin said, horror settling into his face.

"Ozzie! Do you remember when we were in training?" Glynda asked dismounting from her barstool with all the grace of an Ursa.

After numerous stumbles, she fell into Port. The burly professor happily catching and righting his friend. "You used to be so _hot_" She said to him.

"Glynda! Don't you dare seduce Port!" Peach sceamed, "Your way out of his league!" She clutched at her cheeks in outrage as Glynda roared with laughter.

Port ignored their antics and looked at his boss who was massaging his temples. Ozpin had the patience of a saint, but two drunken professors on a beach trip with students was problematic. Even he couldn't talk his way out of the parents' complaints should this be discovered.

"We're going to have to solve this the same way as my birthday." Ozpin concluded with a sigh.

"But we don't have a fountain." Port replied.

"Well I guess they will be skinny dipping in the sea; at least Glynda will have company this time." He smiled, revenge was a dish best served cold, Vale's seas were colder than anything he had felt in his long life.

"Bart, Lavender; do me a favour and have a nice Irish coffee waiting for me. Order Port his stout too, I'm making sure I get blackmail material from this." He wiped off his glasses as he heaved Peach over his shoulders as if she were a paper doll.

Glynda was already hugging Port, so he just pulled her off her feet and followed Ozpin out of the bar and out towards the coastline and rapidly setting sun.

Peach appeared to be dozing off; until she let loose with a torrent of vomit - all the way down the headmaster's shirt.

Port bellowed with laughter. "I'm going to enjoy the look on your face tomorrow morning Professor Peach" He grumbled as they approached the pier.

They approached the ice cold ocean. Ozpin's patience was running thin as Peach kept squirming in his grasp, attempting to plant a vomit-smelling mouth on Ozpin's lips.

"Just one kiss." Peach whined. Ozpin felt as if he would be better off finding a hole to bury them in.

"Yeah, just one kiss won't be so bad." Port teased. His humor quickly turned sour as he became coated from Goodwitch's vomit. She nailed him right in the face, his precious mustache becoming a horrible mop for some of the vomit. It took all his willpower to not hurl from the smell.

"It seems that you will be having fun cleaning your precious mustache." Ozpin laughed, before narrowly avoiding another kiss from Peach.

"Are we there yet?" Port grumbled as he attempted to wriggle his mustache, trying to get all the leftovers out of it.

"Yes, I believe we are." Ozpin replied. They were overlooking a tall drop to the ocean below. "They'll probably survive this right?" he asked.

"Do you really want to put up with them any longer?" Port asked.

"Good point." Ozpin thought aloud as he chucked Peach off of him and into the freezing cold depths below, Port doing the same with Goodwitch. "Let's get back to the bar."

"Good idea." Port agreed.

* * *

Two splashes collided with the water - creating screams from two unexpected sources. Blake and Yang held each other in terror;

"You said nobody knew this place!" Yang accused, clinging to her partner desperately.

"They don't! I only found it today!" Blake replied.

"Well someone found it first!" The blonde spat back in hysterics."Blake, why are you pale-r than usual."

"My ribbon... clothes... are all in the cave..." Blake said as she begin to swim to the foot of the hanging cliffs behind them.

The splashes had come form that direction but the Faunus paid no heed, easily outstripping Yang and leaving the blonde swimming alone in the darkness.

They swam past whatever cause the unprecedented splashes, bubbles floating towards the surface. They decided it would be best to ignore whatever it was. Anything that could survive that fall would be fine for a while.

Blake and Yang entered the cave, quickly stripping and drying themselves off. They threw on their clothes, and hurriedly ran off, back to the hotel. As they exited the cave, they heard someone scream in a way that made a shiver run up along their spine.

"OOOOOZZZZZZPPPPIIIINN!" the voice bellowed.

"Did that sound like Professor Goodwitch?" Yang asked.

"If it was and she's in that kind of mood, do you really want to go see her right now?" Blake asked rhetorically.

"Good point." Yang mused, hurrying off to the hotel, with Blake in tow.

"Do you think we should have helped them?" Blake asked with unease.

Yang snorted, continuing to jog ahead. The hotel loomed in the distance, a shadow tinged with lights. Port's laugh reached them even from this distance.

"Wait, you're serious?" Yang asked with a frown. She came to a stop and sat on a tree stump, wet clothes hugging her figure.

"What if the Professor was in trouble? Plus we heard two splashes; what if the headmaster was drowning? I mean his leg..." She trailed off and looked back over her shoulder to the cliffside.

"You really think _the ocean_ is tough enough to take down _thee witch?_" Yang shot back with a smirk. "I'm more worried about Glynda getting an eyeful of _my_ secret lover." She winked as Blake blushed and fidgeted - the Faunus still couldn't get used to the whole couple thing.

Yang gave her a hug and turned her towards the hotel; "Now my sexy little ninja of love - we must infiltrate the hotel! Avoiding the very drunk and super powerful hunters and huntresses stationed in the lobby bar... suggestions?"

"Girls, you are in fact aware, that I was sent looking for you a number of hours ago!" A familiar voice buzzed behind them.

"Good evening Doctor Ooblek." Blake muttered.

"Busted." Yang hissed back with a sheepish grin.

"Hey Doc, what's up?" Yang asked as she turned around.

"My blood alcohol level." he joked. "But seriously, you girls should not be up at this time, a little birdy told me that Ozpin and Port tossed Professor Goodwitch and Peach off a cliff, and I would not want to be here when they arrive back." he advised, before pounding his drink.

"Wow Doctor, I never knew you could handle your alcohol." Blake thought aloud.

"Well of course I can, What did you think was in my thermos when I was in class?"

"Uhh, coffee..." Yang asked, rubbing the back of her head.

"And alcohol." he finished, finishing off another drink. "Now off with you, we don't want you to be another casualty in their rage, do we?"

"Who's?" Blake asked, a scream from the cliff side answering her.

"Their's." Oobleck muttered, pounding his next drink before zipping off.

"You think he was telling the truth about what's in his thermos?" Yang asked.

"Would explain how it turns into a flamethrower." Blake shrugged.

They scaled the wall with relative ease, Blake scampering ahead in no time at all. Her keen eyes picking out handholds where Yang saw none and her feline instincts giving her perfect balance. It was a further three minutes before Yang pulled herself onto the roof with sweat covering her body.

Climbing sucked.

"Here we are on the roof." Yang announced to nobody in particular.

"Yes, I was expecting a skylight; or at least a vent." Blake muttered as she kicked grit away from the pair in frustration.

"And stealth like this got you into highly secure dust processing plants?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"Yes." Blake said.

"You're so cute when your frustrated." Yang said with a wink. "but you forget, all the teachers are drunk... which means we can take a shortcut inside."

"Shortcut?" Was all Blake could ask before Yang punched a hole in the ceiling. Straight into JNPR's dorm... where a very naked Nora lay.

Blake and Yang looked at each other, then at Nora, back at each other, then at Ren who was drinking some sake.

"Blake did it." Yang blamed. Blake punched her in the arm. "Ow..."

Ren stared at them for another moment, before joining Nora on the bed.

"You will speak of this with no one. Especially Nora." he threatened.

"Why would we not-" Blake asked, but was cut off by Ren, who threw his sake cup like a throwing star, landing in between her cat ears. "Got it!"

Ren nodded, spooning with Nora, as she mumbled something about pancakes in her sleep, moving closer to Ren.

The Bumblebee pair left the room, backing away slowly.

The duo encountered no resistance on the way back to their room. Instead finding a slumbering Weiss snuggled beneath the covers. Steam drifted from under the door of the bathroom, the hum of Ruby showering the only noise breaking the spell of silence.

But downstairs, peace was hard to come by.

Ozpin lay on the bar, no less than ten bottles of assorted wines neatly stacked on his stomach. The pyramid rising and falling steadily along with his deep breathing.

The rest of the faculty had drawn arms over some trivial matter. Port blindly hacking apart furniture as he chased a stumbling blur about the room in battle rage. The bartender had long since fled the scene, the hunters' power being a terrifying sight despite their drunken stupor. From the corner, an unseen student stared in confused anger at her professors' antics.


	6. Voodoo Dolls Part 2

"Ruby, are you sure this is the place?" Weiss looked over the seemingly abandoned building with a less than confident look.

"Well, this is where Yang said it was before...yeah this is the place."

They entered the premise, and were stunned to find dolls lining the walls. dolls that bore striking resemblances to many people they knew; Pyrrha, Cardin, Jaune, Velvet, even Ozpin all had a doll; but, right at the end there was...

"Perfect." Weiss exclaimed as she picked up the Blake and Yang dolls.

"Let's get those little dolts for what they did to us."

* * *

Yang and Blake had just finished another, rather steamy, study session, and were walking back to their dorm.

"I'm still a little annoyed that Weiss hid the dolls. I wanted to have a little more fun." Yang whined.

"I think you had enough fun with those dolls. I can only imagine how you're sister feels, knowing you made her do all those things." Blake replied.

"You didn't try to stop me..." Yang smirked.

Blake rolled her eyes in response, and opened the door to the dorm. Ruby and Weiss were standing there expectantly.

"Well hello there Blake, Yang." started Weiss.

"We've been waiting for you" continued Ruby.

"What?" Blake asked, before feeling hands on her body.

Unwillingly, Yang found her hands moving on their own, stripping Blake of her clothing.

"Y-Yang, what are you doing?" Blake exclaimed as she felt her hands start moving on their own, stripping Yang. She soon realized what had happened. "Yang, what did you tell-" Blake started, but was cut off as Yang's lips met hers with extreme ferocity. Breaking apart, Blake finished. "-tell your sister about the dolls?"

"I didn't think she'd find them." Yang hissed back.

She looked around the room. She could tell Ruby and Weiss had thought this through, displaying various "contraptions" littering the floor, with one of the chair already in an advanced state of disrepair.

Her thoughts fled from her mind as Blake was forced to become more invested.

She fell to the floor as Blake pushed her. Both her and Blake were naked now. Blake was currently suckling on her breasts, causing her to moan. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Weiss controlling the dolls, while Ruby told her lewd things they could make them do. Yang started to buck her hips as she felt Blake's finger's enter her.

Ruby felt a twinge as she watched Yang's body twist and turn with Blake's. This fueled her creativity, and she communicated some of her new ideas with Weiss, who grinned manically in approval.

Yang screamed as Blake started to feed more and more of her arm into her. Things were starting to get a bit tight.

Yang's body became wracked with pleasure and pain as she felt herself climax. Blake pulled her arm out, twisting her body so her pussy was positioned over Yang's face, while she licked her arm, covered in Yang's cum and blood. Yang pulled her hips down, causing Blake to moan as she felt Yang's tongue enter her.

Blake's face screwed up in pleasure from Yang's movements, blissfully unaware of the fate Ruby and Weiss are planning for her.

"You know Ruby, I don't think it's fair that Yang had an entire arm while Blake only gets a tongue, don't you?"

Ruby grinned wickedly, and related her new idea to Weiss. Yang moved her arm into position at the back.

Yang could only watch as her hand started to enter her girlfriend. She started slowly at first, using only her fingers, but soon became her knuckles, followed by her hand, then wrist. She kept thrusting her arms into Blake's asshole, causing her to scream in pleasure from the pain.

"I would've never taken Blake for a masochist." Ruby whispered. "Let's use one of the toys you bought."

Ruby looked over the collection she and Weiss had brought over for this event, her had briefly hovered over the dismantled chair before settling on the 2 1/2 foot long hose and a mousetrap.

A manic glint in her eye, she moved back towards Blake and Yang.

"Grab the mouse trap and hose, I got an idea." Weiss commanded. Once Ruby had collected them, she returned to see Weiss with a smirk on her face. "Okay you two, the safe word is going to be 'sherbert'." she shouted over the screaming. She stopped the dolls, letting them relax for a bit. "Ruby, go place the mouse trap on Blake's ear. Then place the hose around Yang's neck, not too tight though, we just want her to get a little dizzy."

Ruby did what she was told, placing the mouse trap on Blake's cat ear, causing her to mewl in pleasure. She started to tighten the hose around Yang's neck, leaving it loose enough for her to breathe without passing out. She returned to Weiss' side, awaiting to see what would happen next.

Ruby watched delightfully as Blake strung Yang up from her neck to the top bunk, allowing her feet to just about touch the floor.

The three paused to watch Yang swing from side to side slightly, before Blake picked up the chair leg and forced half of into her vagina, before standing up carefully and moving towards Yang.

Blake moved towards Yang, sliding the chair leg into her awaiting pussy, moaning at the roughness of the wood and splinters. She started to tease the blonde's tits with her mouth, while Yang scratched Blake's back, tearing mark's into her back. Yang leaned down, biting Blake's other ear.

Ruby felt a little concerned about the blood starting to leak from Blake's back, but Weiss watched with a glee she didn't know she possessed, watching it as left a red trail down Blake's spine and butt, dripping slowly onto the floor, as Blake started panting furiously.

"We should let them stop." Ruby advised, concern lining her face as she saw Yang's eyes roll into the back of her head.

"No, I want to have some more fun!" Weiss argued.

"I'll give you some fun then." Ruby retorted as she placed a vicious kiss on the heiress, who immediately forgot about the dolls. Ruby quickly grabbed them, stuffing them into her lover's safe where the other dolls were hidden. She took the chair leg out of them both, before cutting her sister down, untying the hose. The bumblebee pair quickly fell down on top of each other onto the bed.

Weiss, in her lust driven mind, did not care that Ruby somehow knew the code to her safe. Instead, she did not want to lose out on Ruby's offer. Quickly appearing behind her caped lover, she shoved her hand down Ruby's skirt, under her panties, and into her core. Ruby gave a small yelp in surprise, which was quickly silenced by the heiress' lips.

Ruby fell backwards into Weiss, knocking her to the floor, while the heiress's hand continued its mission into Ruby.

Her tiny body shuddered with wave after wave of pleasure, repressed since the two had started on Yang and Blake.

Ruby ran her hands down the hot body of the girl trapped underneath her, feeling her curves, her hips, her small chest beneath her small hands.

Ruby found what she was craving. she plunged her finger's into Weiss' core, earning a moaning shudder in response. She flipped around, so both her and Weiss were facing each other. She saw Weiss' eyes glazed over.

Deciding to be adventurous, Ruby decided to mount Weiss' head. She positioned her wet pussy above Weiss' eagerly awaiting mouth for what was coming next, and dropped her hips.

Ruby's body rocked as she felt Weiss's supple tongue enter her. Her body filled with the incredible sensation that Weiss was giving her.

Her hand moved faster and deeper into Weiss' core, causing Weiss to start moaning which, in turn, aided Ruby.

Ruby felt her climax coming. He legs started to tremble with anticipation.

Weiss, feeling Ruby's climax coming from her ragged breaths and quivering moans, only increased the need to taste her lover's juices once more. She picked up her pace, using her fingers as well.

Ruby couldn't hold out any longer. She clenched her legs around Weiss' head, letting her cum flow out of her and into Weiss' mouth.

Weiss quickly swallowed it, savoring the taste as it flowed down her throat. She started to buck her hips from Ruby's finger's before they were quickly removed from her.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Weiss asked annoyed that Ruby left her unattended. She saw Ruby walk over to her drawer, reaching into it, smirking as she found what she was looking for.

Weiss' eyes widened as Ruby brought the toy over to her. she attempted to raise herself into a better position, but her arms weren't responding. She looked over to Yang and Blake for a second._ No, still sleeping, so it was just exhaustion._

Ruby virtually ran back to Weiss, eager to have some more fun with the white haired girl.

Ruby placed the strap-on around her waist. She flicked the switch at the base, causing the base to vibrate against her. She slowly teased the dildo against Weiss' pussy. Weiss was helpless as she felt her body spasm, reacting to the vibrations of the toy as Ruby ran it along her clit. She moaned once Ruby had gotten bored of playing with her and slowly penetrated her with the head, easing in the rest. She felt shudders of pleasure arc up her body as she felt the base rub against her body, the toy still vibrating. Ruby slowly withdrew from the heiress, before thrusting back into her once again. Weiss' mind was shrouded by sheer bliss. She grabbed Ruby's hair by the fistful, bringing their lips together. She started to buck her hips in sync with each thrust Ruby gave her. She felt her body heat up, her climax approaching. She felt her walls tighten around the toy, pure unadulterated lust scrawled across her face as she screamed Ruby's name in pleasure.

Ruby quickly withdrew the toy, sliding her tongue along it to savor Weiss' juices. After finishing with the toy, she tossed it to the side, and went to work cleaning up the blood from the bumblebee pair's encounter. As she was finishing and covering the two in blankets, she felt a cold hand push her down to the floor, holding her had there while she felt something slide against her asshole. She turned to see who the perpetrator was, only finding Weiss with a look of mischief and lust filling her eyes.

"Wait, Weiss no, that place is too- AHH!" Ruby tried to reason with Weiss, to no avail as she felt the toy enter her asshole. Weiss made Ruby shake with pain and pleasure, the toy vibrating inside of her. Ruby collapsed on the spot, her strength spent from the ordeal. Weiss laid besides Ruby, stroking her hair as she watched Ruby's breath slow down.

"Don't worry. We'll play again soon." Weiss whispered.


End file.
